


The F Word

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Ebi-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Let the himbos have a bit of peace, M/M, No Guarantees Though, Qrow Branwen-centric, Romance, Semblance (RWBY), Sleepy Cuddles, This'll be cute i swear, Volume 7 (RWBY), fair game, i'll try not to be too mean to them, just knowing me as a person, kiss prompts, uncle qrow and uncle clover are making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Clover called it felicity, fate, fortune.Qrow called it fluke, fear, farce.They both knew what it really was.-akathirteentwelve times when Semblances decided to play tricks on sorta-established Fair Game in V7. Did I incorporate kiss prompts I found? Maybe.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 59
Kudos: 129





	1. faster

**Author's Note:**

> Now that [ Home to Roost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785509) is done, I thought I'd pop up yet another FG fic. This is just a collection of twelve little oneshots bouncing between Qrow and Clover's POV about good and bad things their Semblances bring.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments :D

**_faster_ **

Qrow was an early riser.

No matter how early Clover woke up, he always opened turquoise eyes to find red staring back at him. Thick lashes would blink blearily at him before red disappeared, eyes turning into crescent moons, crow’s feet and laugh lines and age crinkling the corners, marking otherwise-smooth skin. Whether that smile came from over by the window as Qrow drank his coffee, or from three inches across the pillow, it always looked the same; devoted, bewildered, incredulous. As if amazed Clover was still there, that he hadn’t left Qrow behind.

Clover both loved and hated that look. He could bask in Qrow’s warmth all day. He didn’t want Qrow to doubt Clover’s feelings anymore. After all, Clover wanted to stay as long as Qrow would let him. He wanted Qrow to know that, from the bottom of his heart.

However, he also knew that Qrow’s trepidation was valid. How many lovers before Clover had left Qrow in the middle of the night? How many people had abandoned him in the past? How many people had given up on the so-called ‘bad luck charm’ without even thinking about what that would do to Qrow's already-fragile heart?

Those thoughts danced around in Clover’s mind far too often, but he didn’t want to ask Qrow. There were wounds that needed more time to heal- wounds which Clover, by coming in and forcing himself into Qrow’s life, had unknowingly stirred up beyond all measure. Clover wanted to give him time and space to move on.

That didn’t stop him from praying, though. He didn’t know if he believed in the great creators, the Brothers of the world; however, he did believe in his Semblance, his own luck. And when Clover wished for something hard enough, it would all work out. Always.

So, one morning when they both had the day off, Clover found his eyes opening up, only to find a serene face breathing deeply by his side. Dark, grey-streaked locks fell across pale skin, sticking out like ruffled feathers. Clover took a moment to savour it all; savouring the heat of Qrow’s hand on Clover’s waist, one leg between Clover’s ankles; relishing in the soft breaths tickling Clover’s bare skin; carving into his memory the utmost serenity on Qrow’s sleeping face, the elder not stirring even as Clover brushed his hair away from his smooth, tranquil brow.

Clover let out a long, silent breath, basking in it all. He had woken up before Qrow for once.

He carefully slipped out from underneath the covers, padding over quietly to his kitchenette. There wasn’t much there- why cook when they could just go to the mess hall, after all- but Clover knew he didn’t want to leave his bedroom for a while yet. Not with a rare day off shared between them both; not with Qrow, looking years younger and so much less jaded for it in his slumber, still resting in his bed.

Eventually, coffee was made and toast was ready. He placed it all onto a tray and set it on the coffee table, moving as silently as he could.

Unfortunately, his Scroll began to buzz. He almost cursed aloud, nearly dropping it as he tried to open up the message; when he did, Clover just felt himself losing his energy. _James needs help with something. Great._

He looked over at Qrow, the man still fast asleep. Clover softened, a small, tender smile creeping onto his normally-neutral face. _He’s been pushing himself too hard._

Although James’ message had indicated some level of urgency, Clover made it a point to slip back under the covers and gently shake Qrow’s shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered into Qrow’s ear. “Wake up.”

Wincing and moaning, sleepy red eyes cracked open, peering up at Clover in confusion.

Clover smiled. “Coffee and breakfast is on the table,” he murmured, cupping Qrow’s cheek. Rough stubble caught the palm of his hand- caught his fingertip stroking an angular jawline. “Don’t forget to eat. Don’t let it get cold.”

“Where’re ya goin’?” Qrow mumbled, voice keening and high, still halfway to dreamland.

“James wants help.” He glanced over at his Scroll. “…now.”

That caught Qrow’s attention, the man dragging himself to a sitting position, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Just go then,” he muttered after clearing his throat, pitch dropping down to its normal husky register. “Why’re you still here?”

Clover chuckled. “I’m going.” Then, he leaned forward, pressing a slow, tender kiss against Qrow’s lips. When he pulled away, he added, “I didn’t want to go before letting you know.”

Then, red eyes narrowed into happy little moons, crow’s feet crinkling in the corners just as always. Qrow saw him off with a lopsided grin from the bed, promising to keep it warm till Clover came back. Clover couldn’t wait to come back.


	2. fallible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm it immediately got sad RIP
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**_fallible_ **

Qrow was _angry._

For hours now, his wrath had yet to subside. Was it excessive? Perhaps. Did he care? No. He was content to stew in his bitterness and frustration for as long as he could; or at least, until the point finally sank into Clover’s thick skull.

“Qrow, c’mon-“

“Don’t try and pull that with me, punk,” Qrow growled, turning around and glaring at the younger man. The moment he did, however, he regretted it. Clover was still barely awake, blinking at him through puffy, slowly-mending eyelids from a hospital bed. Bandages crossed his torso, restricting his movements, and the cast on his leg rendered him completely immobile. He looked an utter shell of the bright, powerful man who had so valiantly stepped onto the battlefield that morning- so full of life and energy.

And Aura.

Now, Clover was nothing more than patched-together wounds and antibiotic gel and sutures that were taking too long to heal with a completely drained Aura unable to kick start that healing process.

Clover still rasped, “Qrow, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you _fucking kidding me?_ ” Qrow nearly screeched, standing up so forcefully from his seat that the chair toppled over. It clattered hollowly against linoleum tiles, but the moment the din faded, all Qrow could hear was the beeping of the numerous machines hooked up to Clover. “You had a Megoliath _spear you,_ you idiot-“

“And I survived!” Clover laughed feebly. “Lucky me, eh?”

Qrow felt burning tears fill his eyes, his vision going blurry as he fought to keep them at bay. Every hair stood on end, gooseflesh rising all along his arms and nape as he thought back to the horrifying scene he had found: Clover, his body gored through by a horrible tusk; his leg mangled and twisted, faint sparks of pathetic, lacking Aura reserves unable to heal anything; body limp like a ragdoll, flung into the air; oh gods, Qrow had to run and catch him, he had to run faster, _Clover-_

It wasn’t Clover’s luck that had caused this. It must have been Qrow’s misfortune. There was no other explanation.

“I refuse to work with you from now on,” Qrow whispered through gritted teeth. “You need to rest, then work with your team.”

Clover’s eyes widened, more fear and pain flashing across his face than anything caused by the Grimm. “Qrow, you can’t mean that,” he said hoarsely.

“No. I mean it.” Qrow crossed the hospital room in a few strides, perching upon the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb any of Clover’s injuries. “This all could’ve been avoided if you just waited-“

“I had it under control-“

“You _almost died_ because you didn’t have the goddamned common sense to wait for backup,” Qrow cut him off icily. He was shaking, he knew- every inch of his body both felt hot to the touch and icy cold all at once, mind still reeling from the absolute carnage he had seen. “If you’re going to be so reckless, relying on your Semblance all the time, then I can’t be near you.”

“Qrow…” Clover seemed at a loss for words.

Qrow smiled- thin, wan, heartbroken. “You may have always relied on that luck, kid,” he breathed. “That may have worked for you. But you can’t pull that kind of shit when I’m around. You can’t risk it.”

“But my luck will protect me-“

“And my misfortune wants to hurt me. And what better way to do so than hurting you?”

Clover sharply inhaled, then coughed, features twisted in pain. Qrow could only watch, wishing desperately that he could just use his own Aura to heal Clover, that they could restore Clover’s Aura faster; but no one was able to do that except for Jaune, who was currently halfway through a supply run. Clover just had to suffer and wait and try to sleep, for rest was the only thing that could restore and regenerate his Aura enough to speed up the healing.

And Qrow only had to suffer and watch.

He was so _sick_ of watching.

When Clover could finally breathe again, he raised his hand and cupped Qrow’s cheek. Qrow froze, feeling Clover’s callused thumbs wiping under his eyes. He had been crying; he hadn’t even realized it. “Okay,” Clover breathed, weary understanding in his gaze. “Okay. I’ll be careful. So… don’t say you’re not going on the field with me anymore, alright?”

Qrow let out a quiet sob, shuddering and leaning into Clover’s touch. Silently, he turned and placed a kiss onto Clover’s palm, then sighed, allowing Clover to quietly wipe away his tears as Qrow tried to convince himself that he wasn’t going to kill yet another person he loved, too.


	3. fitting

**_fitting_ **

“I’m going to kill those kids,” Qrow growled, wincing as he cracked his neck for the nth time that evening.

Clover chuckled wearily, bumping his shoulder into Qrow’s. “No you won’t,” he said, voice low and soothing. “You’ve put too much work into keeping them alive thus far.”

“You say that now, but tomorrow in the briefing you’re going to want to kill them, too,” Qrow muttered bitterly. Still, he hunched over again and got back to filling in forms and logging items into spreadsheets. “You’re going to be exhausted.”

The younger stretched his arms high above his head, sighing in satisfaction when his shoulders gave a little pop. “Yeah. We can sneak out and get extra coffee.”

Qrow rolled his eyes, a smile growing on his lips despite his annoyance. “You’re the one leading the meeting, boy scout.”

“Yeah, and Marrow’s the one doing the setup,” Clover reminded him. “We’ll have time to leave once he tries to hook up the holoscreen with the next roll of missions.”

“Who’s helping him?”

Clover quickly opened up the schedule on his Scroll, snorting when he saw Marrow’s partner for setup the next day. “Jaune.”

Qrow laughed openly at that, relaxing a little. “Okay,” he conceded, “we will have some time, then.”

“C’mon. We have only a little more left to do.” So, the two men continued going through reports, filing documents and running over any follow-up that needed to occur so they could log future missions into the schedule. Normally, all of these tasks were automated; however, after they realized that they had forgotten to show the rookies how to do all of their logging on the official network, they decided to just sit down and do the backlog themselves, focusing on teaching the new recruits how to file everything from then on. It wasn’t a fun job; however, it could have easily been worse.

Clover didn’t mind the tedium. It felt oddly domestic to be sitting there with Qrow, just the two of them, arguing about how the rookies filed paperwork.

After what felt like a century, Clover was finally able to turn off the system. Qrow groaned, slumping back into his chair, dragging a hand down his face. “It’s nights like this when I wish I hadn’t gone so cold turkey,” he said quietly. “I’d love to have a drink right now.”

“Yes sir,” Clover replied, wearily tottering to his feet and making his way over to the stash of tea they kept at the back of the Ace Ops’ office.

Qrow’s audible groan brought a quiet laugh out from Clover. Still, when he brought over a mug of chamomile to the elder, Qrow didn’t complain, flashing him a grateful smile and sipping his tea. Clover slipped back into his seat beside Qrow at the central worktable, drinking his own tea and sinking into his chair. The room was silent, save for the quiet humming of the heater in the back of the room and the distant echoing of footsteps in the hallway. It was peaceful.

Slowly, Clover wrapped his fingers around his mug. It was warm, the heat travelling up the length of his bared arms and up his spine. The knot at the base of his neck loosened, and he let out another sigh, contented.

“Don’t sleep here,” Qrow chastised lightly as Clover leaned his head onto the elder’s shoulder.

“I won’t,” he promised.

“You look like you will.”

Clover squeezed the cup in his hands, enjoying the warmth flooding into him from head to toe. Then, he turned his cheek slightly and pressed a kiss against Qrow’s shoulder before snuggling into him yet again. He would always marvel at how comfortable Qrow was; despite being so much bulkier, Clover always felt like he fit perfectly pressed against Qrow’s body.

“I won’t,” he promised again, closing his eyes.

Clover heard Qrow sigh, but the hand which came up to brush away the few locks of hair that had fallen into Clover’s eyes was warm from his own cup of tea, and Clover melted into that touch happily.


	4. falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you also read my fic [What We Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171977), then please just… pray for me and give me strength, for I have made a grave error (aka I’ve managed to write almost all of the fic EXCEPT the next chapter and am currently dying trying to build up the strength to write another fight scene)
> 
> Even though it’s been a few months, I’m just still not recovered after having to write the Haven fight, y’all. That fight was draining to write, and now I'm STRUGGLING to write the big showdown. Big oof.

**_falling_ **

“I bet you’re not much of a dancer, are you?” Clover cooed.

Qrow bit back the urge to snarl at him, instead holding out his hand expectantly. Clover grinned, grabbing his hand and righting Qrow with nothing but smug happiness exuding from every pore.

“I bet people have told you you’ve got a shitty personality,” Qrow settled upon instead.

Clover laughed openly, brushing off dirt from Qrow’s shoulders. “Aw, is the ol’ crow cranky today?” he said, his leering grin far too knowing for Qrow’s comfort.

The elder felt his eyelid twitch. With a harrumph, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed down the street, ignoring Clover’s teasing voice calling after him. _This is my day off,_ he thought bitterly, _so why am I still dealing with this shit?_

It was probably his bad luck. After all, there was absolutely no other way to explain why Qrow kept tripping on absolutely nothing in front of Clover. It was as if his Semblance _wanted_ him to die of shame.

Each time he fell, however, the glint in emerald eyes only grew brighter, more amused with every tumble. Qrow wanted to punch that happy little grin off Clover’s face. He was _not_ here to make Clover feel like he was saving a damsel in distress from her untimely demise.

He didn’t take his embarrassment out on Clover, though. Wouldn’t be ‘professional’, as James liked to prattle on about. Still, the mild fantasy of knocking Clover on his ass for once continued to grow in power in the back of Qrow’s mind, easing some of the ache that only intensified every time his feet got tangled with nothing and he lost his balance yet again.

Still, he had errands to run and things he wanted to accomplish, and Clover insisted on going with him since they finally had a day off together, so Qrow sucked it up and continued on his way, tumbling and all.

As it turned out, his fantasy was easier to play out than he had thought. The moment he had finished the last task on his to-do list, walking out of the bank with a sense of relief hanging over him and exhaustion settling into his bones, he found himself accidentally walking into Clover. The younger had been waiting for him outside, one hand tucked into his jeans pocket, completely unprepared for Qrow barrelling straight into him. Before they knew it, the world was spinning over until they landed with a heavy thud on a quiet street, Qrow’s face inches from Clover’s with his weight fully on top of the younger man.

Flushing from head to toe, Qrow groaned, muttering, “Me and my fuckin’ Semblance, god-fucking-dammit I’m so sick of this shit-“ when Clover reached up, grabbed Qrow’s face, and pulled it down, pressing his lips against Qrow’s eyelids with the most feathery touch Qrow had ever felt. The strangest shiver raced down his spine, leaving him breathless and baffled. “What the fuck?”

Clover’s smile couldn’t have been wider, nor could it have been more self-satisfied.

Qrow felt a dangerous pit of dread form in his stomach.

“Qrow?” he breathed.

Qrow sighed, giving up already. “What.”

“I just wanted to say: you look good when you’re-”

“Don’t fucking say it-”

“-falling for me.”

A little bit of Qrow’s soul left his body as Clover laughed, sitting them both upright and helping Qrow to his feet. _I’m going to die because of this kid,_ Qrow whined internally, pouting and storming away, ignoring the grinning idiot who seemed content to bother him the rest of the way home. _That’s it. I’m not letting him go on missions with Yang anymore._

And that was that.


	5. fantastical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure crack. Enjoy.

**_fantastical_ **

His eyes lingered on Qrow’s form all afternoon, the thought that had been haunting him for hours refusing to dissipate. It was an absolutely ridiculous idea; more than once, Elm caught him chuckling quietly to himself because of it. “Hm, what’s that about, Clover?” the woman asked, elbowing him in the side playfully when she found him laughing for the nth time. “What’s so funny?” Her eyes followed his gaze to Qrow, the other man pausing in his meal to stare back at them, confused. When she finally looked back at Clover, her grin was absolutely savage.

Clover shook his head. “Nothing in particular,” he lied smoothly, brushing off Elm’s teasing. “I just saw a funny show yesterday. I’ve got it stuck in my head.” It wasn’t strictly a lie; he had indeed been watching too many of Team RWBY’s choice of programming before morning briefings after all.

“Oh yeah? Give us recommendations, chief,” Elm hummed, completely unconvinced.

Clover shook his head and continued eating; however, their conversation had attracted Qrow’s attention, and Qrow’s deadpan expression showed that he, too, was not buying it. Clover didn’t care, happily turning his attention back to his imagination and his dinner.

That evening, however, Qrow decided that he was no longer having it. “Just spit it out, Clover,” he groaned. Before Clover knew it, Qrow had backed him into a corner, looking up at him with a mixture of curiosity, resentment, and affection. “What the hell’s all that damn giggling about? Did something happen?”

Clover bit his lip, trying desperately to banish what had been bothering him all day from his mind. It didn’t work, and the man snorted despite himself. “It’s really nothing important,” he emphasized. “There’s seriously nothing going on.”

Unfortunately, as he spoke, the veil of distrust began to creep over Qrow’s eyes again. Clover’s heart immediately ached; he had seen that look in Qrow’s eyes so many times throughout their relationship. There was just too much doubt in the man’s heart to let Clover in completely.

So, Clover reached down, grabbing Qrow’s hands and holding them close, warm. “I’m dead serious. I’m just thinking about-“ he had to fight back his laughter- _this is so stupid,_ he groaned silently, “-about your… powers.” That admission drew nothing but confused looks from the elder. “You turn into a crow,” Clover explained.

Qrow blinked at him. “Yeah. We went over this a couple of days ago, I’m pretty sure.”

Clover nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. His smile couldn’t be contained. “But you transform in the blink of an eye.”

Unease began to grow on Qrow’s face, but the distrust was no longer heartbroken; instead, it was closer to being uncomfortable, wary. “…where are you going with this.” It wasn’t a question, just a lifeless statement.

The younger’s heart swelled, seeing Qrow’s immediate resignation. “I’ve just been thinking it would be better if you had a more intricate transformation. It’s almost instantaneous.”

Qrow raised a brow, utterly lost. “And why would that-“

He leaned forward, quickly planting a peck upon the tip of Qrow’s nose. The elder’s face blushed red amidst his surprise as Clover finally chuckled, “You realize that if you did take longer to transform… you’d become a 41-year-old magical girl, right?”

Clover was booted from his own quarters in a heartbeat. He didn’t regret it, though.


	6. fatality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update while I avoid projects!

**_fatality_ **

“Qrow, I _do_ have reports-“

“Shut up. Move and I’ll kill you.”

Clover sighed behind him, but to Qrow’s satisfaction, the legs behind him stopped making an attempt to leave. Instead, Clover seemed to give up and sink further back into the couch, allowing Qrow to concentrate on what he was currently focused on doing; destroying all of Team RWBY and Team JNR in this gaming tournament.

He knew that Clover had better things to do, and that he was not remotely interested in spending time with the kids. It made Qrow too embarrassed to admit why he always insisted on dragging Clover to these things against his will. _At least the kiddos are okay with him joining us,_ he thought wryly, getting comfortable upon his spot on the floor in front of the couch, back pressed against muscled calves.

Ruby was throwing a tantrum still after her defeat. Qrow sighed and leaned over, flicking her forehead lightly and patting the ground next to him. “Who’s next, twerps?” he asked, jeering at the frustrated teenagers glaring at him.

Nora grabbed Yang’s Scroll and plopped herself down on the ground. “You’re going down, old man,” she huffed, leaning forward and readying herself for the battle ahead.

Qrow chuckled, holding up his Scroll. The kids would never beat him, they all knew; still, they insisted on these tournaments every few weeks. Why, he’d never know.

As Nora was felled yet again and Ren was forced to take her place, Qrow glanced up over his shoulder. Clover’s eyes had long since glazed over, the man likely thinking about the reports he inevitably would have to file at the end of their tournament. Something about that sight made Qrow’s heart seize, throat closing up, eyes misting over slightly.

Clover could have left a long time ago. He hadn’t, and still, he stayed, no matter how ridiculous it was.

Within a minute, Ren was completely defeated, passing off the Scroll to a hapless Jaune. The blond made a fuss about picking his character; while the others cheered and egged him on, Qrow took the distraction as an opportunity to twist sideways. The movement caught Clover’s attention, green eyes finally looking back down at the elder. Qrow smiled, kissing the inside of Clover’s knee tenderly, a silent thank-you for his patience. Clover’s smile softened, his hand reaching down to brush stray hair out of Qrow’s eyes gently. He understood, at least partly.

Clover staying meant that Qrow was able to be with his nieces and his love for the first time in his life. It was all he’d ever wanted.

Qrow wouldn’t tell them that, though.

However, Qrow was so caught up in his emotions that by the time the round began he was distracted. Somehow, he made a misstep, allowing Jaune’s character to land a lucky blow on him.

 _Dammit,_ he groaned internally, sighing as the children leapt to their feet, screaming and cheering the blond on for his victory. He didn’t really mind, though. Clover’s smile had made the loss worthwhile.


	7. freezing

**_freezing_ **

“It’s not _that_ cold,” he laughed wryly. He wasn’t lying; his bare arms were cool in the light evening breeze. He was accustomed to Mantle’s frigid temperatures after a lifetime of playing in the snow in the scantest clothing. It was with ease that he wore his uniform’s vest without anything else underneath.

Qrow, on the other hand, was not prepared for the icy temperatures of Atlas. “You didn’t tell me it was going to be _literally freezing,_ ” he groaned, arms wrapped tightly around himself. “If I’d’ve known this was gonna happen today, I would’ve abandoned your ass so quickly, I swear-“

Clover grinned, watching the elder attempt to conceal his shivering. “C’mon, isn’t the great Qrow Branwen able to endure a little chill?” Clover teased. The glare he received in response was answer enough.

The howling wind screaming around them amidst the blizzard rattled doorframes and windowpanes, whistling gusts tearing through Atlas Academy’s campus with no remorse. Still louder beyond that was the alarm which continued to shriek throughout every hall, a steady stream of evacuees filling the courtyards of the academy while smoke continued to stream into the sky.

“How did it even start?” Qrow muttered bitterly, shaking now. “We still have to finish the reports soon, right? That means we have to wait for all of this mess to be cleaned up. Just my luck.”

Clover smiled gently. Qrow was shaking, a small pout on his lips in place of his usual cocky, debonair smile. He watched the elder’s breath hitch every time the fire alarm’s shrieking wail died out only to begin anew.

Suddenly, familiar footsteps and voices caught Clover’s attention as a coughing young woman cried, “I _cannot believe you, Ruby-_ “

“How was _I_ supposed to know you can’t put that in the microwave-“

“Why would you microwave _metal?!_ ”

“You’re a _dolt,_ I’m so ashamed! What do I tell Winter?!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Clover could see the four girls of Team RWBY staggering away from the dormitory from where all the smoke was billowing. Raising a brow, he murmured to himself, “Were you responsible for the fire?”

In the distance, Ruby flinched at the sound of the fire department entering the building, with Atlas teaching personnel directing them into the building. The other girls shook their heads and sighed, absolutely exhausted, faces streaked with smoke and ash and soot.

Glancing over the Qrow, the elder somehow had yet to realize the source of the fire causing the evacuation. He was lost in his own little world, too focused on shivering and grumbling about, “-damned misfortune-“ and “-why the hell does this _always happen to me-_ “

Clover smiled. He didn’t think it was bad luck; based on the nonchalance of the teachers, everyone had been evacuated. If everyone was safe, then what was the issue? In fact, for Clover personally, there was something to be said about the shivering bundle of disgruntled grey which was Qrow; he had to admit, he quite liked the helpless on the older man’s face.

But Qrow’s shivering was growing to an insane degree. So, Clover reached his arms around Qrow’s torso, wrapping his warm body around the elder and shielding him from the biting wind of the blizzard that was hitting Atlas. Qrow stiffened initially, but soon, the elder had turned to press his frozen cheek against Clover’s collarbone, body melding into the younger’s, cold hands pressed against Clover’s chest and shivering form relaxing in Clover’s built arms, relishing in the heat of the younger.

Clover pressed a tender kiss upon Qrow’s temple, chuckling as the shorter man growled as he cuddled his nose deeper into Clover’s collarbone. It was times like these when Clover was happiest to have been raised in Atlas. He’d keep Qrow warm any day.


	8. frightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long since I put any angst in this.
> 
> Also, another AU FG fic is coming soon. It's a bit ridiculous, multi-chaptered and quite a bit different from my normal work, so stay tuned!

**_frightful_ **

“Help is coming soon,” Qrow murmured, brushing Clover’s hair out of his forehead. The younger man’s face was slick with sweat, the last few dregs of his Aura feebly staunching a split in his eyebrow. “You goddamned idiot-“

“Hey, mister,” Clover murmured, reaching up and cupping Qrow’s cheek, “it isn’t that bad, right? We both made it out alive.”

Qrow bit his tongue. They had had this argument so many times before and he knew that Clover didn’t want to listen. Right then, Qrow didn’t exactly want Clover to listen, either; he just needed Clover to save his strength until an airlift arrived to take him back to Atlas.

Despite their incoming aid, it didn’t change the fact that Qrow felt sick to his stomach, one hand stroking Clover’s hair while the other pressed against the clumsily-stitched wounds gaping open upon Clover’s bicep and chest. More specialized missions with Clover always ended up the same way, and Qrow couldn’t do it anymore. _This is why I don’t go on missions with the girls,_ he thought bitterly for the umpteenth time. If Clover’s luck was already counteracting Qrow’s misfortune, then how in the world would Ruby or Yang fare under the full weight of Qrow’s Semblance?

The very thought of it made him want to cry. If Qrow hadn’t been there, Clover probably would have been fine after facing off against that Teryx. The only reason it had managed to rip into Clover’s body so devastatingly was because the ice had ‘just happened’ to crack underneath Clover’s feet. Qrow couldn’t stop imagining the sheer look of panic that had flitted over Clover’s face when the ice gave way under him, sending the man crashing down a pit formed by subterranean Grimm. It had just been Clover’s luck that had kept the Grimm from noticing him within before Qrow pulled him out.

And it had been Qrow’s luck that had gotten them in the range of the Teryx. It was Qrow’s fault.

But Clover wouldn’t hear it, no matter how many times Qrow tried to drill that lesson into the younger’s brain. The ensuing guilt always rose up like bile in Qrow’s throat. He couldn’t taste the difference.

Clover hummed in his lap, shivering under Qrow’s jacket. “You’re comfortable,” he croaked, a crooked grin on his lips. “You should let me do this more often.”

“You can do this once you pull your head out of your ass and stop dragging me on missions with you.”

Clover frowned, processing slowly through his feverish haze. “I’ll just have to enjoy it now, then,” he said, snuggling against Qrow’s thighs further.

Qrow could only watch the young man silently, completely lost for words. How could he get through to Clover?

Finally, he sighed, grabbing Clover’s uninjured hand. Wordlessly, he laced their fingers together, bringing Clover’s hand up to press a small, tender kiss upon the back of his hand.

Clover’s eyes melted lovingly despite his mild delirium. “Thank you for being here, Qrow,” Clover whispered.

When the emergency medical personnel arrived, ready to airlift Clover and Qrow back to the academy, Clover was fast asleep, kept warm in Qrow’s arms. The medics didn’t comment on how puffy and red Qrow’s eyes were, simply helping the Huntsmen into the ship and strapping them in, one paramedic immediately administering more thorough support to Clover.

And through it all, Qrow never let go of that hand. _He still wants me here._

Qrow didn’t feel like he deserved it. He didn’t want to deserve it. It would’ve been easier for Clover to let him go- maybe then the ache in Qrow’s heart would finally ease and the fear would finally subside for the first time since meeting Clover Ebi.


	9. flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That new AU fic is up: [Bite Me, Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217998). It’s going to be a ridiculous ride. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**_flustered_ **

“I’m going to die.”

“No, you’re not, Qrow.”

“No. I am. You’re going to kill me.”

Clover threw his back and laughed, feeling joy coursing through his veins alongside his adrenaline. Absently, he mopped up his forehead with his towel, watching in amusement as Qrow sprawled back on a workout bench and closed his eyes, the man groaning in fatigued annoyance. Clover squatted beside the elder, patting his knee. “You’re going to make it through,” he teased. “Don’t forget though, you still have more sets-“

“Fine, you won’t kill me- I’ll kill you first,” Qrow growled back. “Forcing me to do this kind of garbage…“

Still, the man sat up on the bench and allowed Clover to guide him back to the machines, moaning and complaining as Clover began encouraging him once more to finish up his last few sets. “You’re almost done, Qrow!” Clover said, paying Qrow’s anger no mind. “Then, we can rest.”

“I hate you,” was the only bitter reply he received.

Clover’s grin could have illuminated the entire academy. He had wanted Qrow to join him for his workout sessions for weeks; to have the elder finally oblige was a treat. Elm had used to be his workout buddy, but after the rookies had arrived, there had been no way to meet her at a convenient time, since her spare hours were often spent training the new Huntsmen and Huntresses Qrow had brought with him to Atlas.

It had been unfortunate, losing Elm as a training partner. The woman was just as enthusiastic about building up her strength as Clover. The man had resigned himself to solo workouts for as long as the rookies were in Atlas, since no other members of the Ace Ops were fond of muscle training.

So, to have found Qrow right on his way to the gym facilities that afternoon had been nothing but a stroke of pure luck.

When they finally finished, Qrow sighing in relief and Clover merely beaming, his body buzzing with endorphins and gratitude, Clover was more than happy to listen to Qrow’s requests. When the elder insisted on taking food from the mess hall to Clover’s quarters for their dinner, he didn’t mind; and when Qrow firmly rejected Clover’s advances, shutting the man out of the bathroom while Qrow enjoyed some pained, exhausted solitude, Clover didn’t grow upset. Instead, he simply waited for the elder to stumble out of the bathroom in nothing but pyjama pants, smiling fondly as Qrow threw himself face-first onto the duvet.

“You’re feeling it already?” Clover asked.

“I hate you.”

Chuckling, Clover poked Qrow’s arm, laughing aloud when the elder winced and groaned in pain. “You did great today,” he said earnestly. Qrow replied with a muffled whine into the pillow.

Clover sighed, looking over Qrow’s back. It would always amaze him just how powerful Qrow was on the battlefield; like this, the elder seemed so lean, so fragile. While his toned muscles were nothing to scoff at, the perfect, pale skin on his back made Clover’s heart surge in want and a desire to _protect_ every single time he saw Qrow exposed like this.

So, he leaned over and pressed a light kiss onto Qrow’s shoulder blade. “I appreciate you coming with me, I really am,” he murmured against Qrow’s skin, laying his cheek on Qrow’s back. “I had a lot of fun with you there today.”

For a long, quiet moment, Qrow didn’t respond. Finally, he muttered, his voice rumbling through his chest and Clover’s cheek, “Next time we go I’m taking painkillers first. I’m too old for this shit.”

 _He’ll go with me again._ “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Clover laughed.


	10. fleeting

**_fleeting_ **

Qrow knew that this was what happiness was like.

Ruby and Yang were doing wonderfully in Atlas; all of their friends were thriving, too. They had grown stronger and more confident after their inauguration as Huntsmen and Huntresses, providing the best support to Atlas that they could. It made Qrow want to weep with pride when he saw just how far the kids had come.

Beyond the children, though, Qrow felt _at ease._ It was the longest he had ever stayed in a singular location in years, his bedroom in the guest barracks in Atlas Academy changing into less of a hotel room and more of a home. Over time, whenever he was finishing up his work for the day, he began to fantasize about that simple little bedroom and the utilitarian bed within rather than anywhere else in the world. Not even his memories of Patch haunted him as much anymore, since he felt safe in Atlas.

Of course, that was only thanks to Clover.

Qrow knew that James had told Clover to go on missions with Qrow in order to counteract Qrow’s Semblance. He knew that it hadn’t been out of nowhere that Clover had decided to become Qrow’s partner on the field back when Qrow had first arrived on Solitas.

It had completely been Clover’s choice to give Qrow his heart, though. And that was the thing which still sent Qrow reeling; he just couldn’t believe it. How could he, when he had spent an entire lifetime alone, too scared to even be near his nieces for fear of hurting them?

Yet, here they were, lying down in Clover’s bed. The younger man was topless, strong arms curled on top of the covers, still fast asleep. Qrow watched him silently, marvelling at how comfortable and at ease Clover seemed to be despite Qrow’s presence.

His heart seized momentarily. What would happen if something went wrong? What if something terrible happened to Clover? He had already been hurt countless times on missions with Qrow, and the Ace Ops and James had all confirmed that Clover’s injuries were new to them. They had never seen the Ace Ops’ leader fall in combat so often. It truly was thanks to Qrow’s Semblance, and no matter what Qrow did, he couldn’t stop his misfortune from putting the young man in danger.

A part of him longed to take up the bottle again. It was a dangerous thought to have, a rabbit hole that was more likely to send him spiraling into the abyss of depression once more- but at least when he was drunk, his misfortune didn’t seem to hurt people as much.

 _Clover would probably be upset if I told him I’m even considering it._ Qrow smiled softly, brushing Clover’s hair out of his eyes.

At his touch, the younger man’s eyes slowly peeled open, a contented smile appearing on his lips the moment he focused upon Qrow’s face. “Morning, handsome,” Clover croaked.

Qrow smiled. “Morning, boy scout,” he whispered back.

Clover regarded him for a full minute, simply breathing, his eyes traversing across Qrow’s face. Qrow wanted to melt under the quiet scrutiny- the sheer adoration in Clover’s eyes made him want to cry. _So this is what it’s like,_ he thought, fighting away the heartbroken frown that wanted to cross his face.

Finally, Clover whispered, “Qrow…”

“Yeah?”

The tiny smile, along with the twinkle in his eye, sent off alarm bells in Qrow’s mind. So, as Clover murmured, “I love-“ Qrow leaned in to kiss him, stealing the words away from his lips. Clover obliged, too sleepy and too peaceful to push back.

Qrow didn’t want to hear it. He hadn’t let Clover say it yet, and he wouldn’t let him say it in the future, either. Maybe if Clover said it, his luck would run out. Maybe if Clover said it, Qrow’s luck would finally take him away.

Qrow was happy to enjoy this fleeting happiness while he could. He didn’t need to hear the words. He just couldn’t risk it.


	11. faulty

**_faulty_ **

Clover didn’t ask about Qrow’s history. There was too much there to uncover; any time anyone even remotely brought up someone Qrow knew from his past, the man would clam up and redirect the conversation, making it clear to Clover that he didn’t want people prying.

So, Clover respected that boundary. He didn’t want to push Qrow. They had all the time in the world for Qrow to open up to him, after all. And, with his luck, he was sure that one day, Qrow would feel safe enough with him to share even just a glimpse of the shadows which had been haunting the elder for so long.

One thing always pushed Clover’s restraint, however. Every single time they lay together, the desire to just _know_ burned upon the tip of his tongue. That want only grew with time until he could take it no more; Clover had been biting back his questions for long enough, but finally, he felt like he just had to ask.

Perhaps his luck would hold strong- would prevent Qrow from being too offended. Clover just wanted to support the elder, after all.

“Where did you get this scar, Qrow?” His fingers trailed over the puffy mauve scar tissue stretched across Qrow’s stomach, contrasting painfully against otherwise-pale skin. He had always ignored it, so to draw attention to it felt… unsettling.

Qrow’s easy smile faded slightly, brows furrowing together as he lay there in thought.

“It seems fairly recent,” Clover added. Shooting off of the scar were tiny purple lines, like pulsating, invading tendrils creeping into Qrow’s skin. It looked terribly painful, shifting with every breath the man took.

When the man continued in silence, Clover sighed. “You don’t need to say anything,” he said softly. “I’m not going to push you-“

“It happened on Anima,” the elder finally explained. “A few months before we got to Atlas. On the road between Vale and Mistral, Ruby was attacked by Tyrian. I got in the way, made it my fight- and you can see what he managed to do to me.” Qrow’s smile was mirthless. “Damn bastard almost killed me with his damn poison.”

Clover watched Qrow’s eyes carefully. The bitterness within the set of Qrow’s jaw was not related to the injury- not really. “How did you get to Mistral, then?” he said carefully.

Just as Clover had feared, Qrow’s eyes misted over slightly, mouth twisting in shame. “Ruby and her friends,” he whispered. “They bandaged me up and carried my sorry ass across half the continent. It was a miracle they were found by a patrol that flew us to the city in time.”

“They were in danger, weren’t they?”

Qrow’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. “I still don’t know how they survived.”

Quietly, Clover leaned over Qrow’s chest and placed his lips against the raised tissue, dragging his touch across the length of the wound. Then, he trailed his kisses up to meet Qrow’s mouth, whispering, “They survived because you taught them well. And you’re strong, Qrow. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of getting hurt.”

Qrow’s breath hitched in his throat. “I- Ruby almost _died,_ they tried to take her away to Salem-“

“And she’s here, safe and sound now. Thank you for protecting her all this time.”

And Qrow allowed tears to roll down his cheeks, his fear and frustration and guilt finally being allowed to surface, and Clover didn’t let him go until all of those tears were gone.


	12. fondness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 5 today I think??? I really wanted to finish this idea today apparently haha, so now it's all done! Thank y'all for reading along, and let me know what you think :D

**_fondness_ **

When Qrow opened his eyes that morning, the first things he noticed were that it was painfully bright outside and that his head was killing him. He winced against the bright light reflecting off of titanium white walls, the fogginess in his brain doing him no favours as he tried to parse together the blinding signals coming in. Every joint ached; every bone creaked; his nose was sniffling and his eyes were watery and his throat felt like sandpaper.

Well. He was still sick. _Yang better thank me for going down to Mantle in the middle of that storm to pick her up- I_ told _her it was a bad idea-_

When he was finally able to suck in enough air to mildly clear his nose, he noticed the scent of freshly-brewed coffee lingering in the air. Glancing over to the kitchenette tucked into the corner of Clover's quarters, he blinked, watching a broad back hum as it worked in front of the stove. Qrow felt one of his ears pop, and suddenly the sound of something frying filtered through the haze.

Clover glanced over his shoulder, a smile lighting up his face. "Morning, sleeping beauty," he said.

Qrow attempted to growl out a response, but the cough which wracked his body was enough to stop him in his tracks.

Clover immediately stepped away from the stove, and Qrow could see what he had been working on; a pan of slowly-cooking bacon sat alongside a large pot. Knowing Clover, it was probably some ungodly porridge for Qrow's cold.

The very thought of it warmed Qrow's heart. _I really lucked out with him, huh._ He snorted- that wasn't a phrase he often thought in relation to himself.

And yet, how else could he describe it? Fortune was the one thing that had seemed to befall him from the moment he landed in Solitas. The girls were doing great; they had a plan to protect Mantle; for the first time since Oz's betrayal, Qrow felt like he finally had something worth fighting for-

And Clover was here.

When the younger passed him a cup of coffee, Qrow could only smile, nuzzling against the large palm which cupped his exhausted cheek before turning back to the kitchenette. Qrow felt words rising up his throat in response (because really, how long had it been since someone had bothered to take care of him other than Taiyang or Ruby or Yang when he was sick?) but could he say them to Clover?

He didn't want to say the L word yet. It was too daunting, too dangerous. But the bubbling in his chest, this giddiness that wanted to be freed at last, demanded a name.

And then, he had it. _Fondness._

As Clover returned to the stovetop, the smells and sounds of bacon sizzling away in a small skillet wafting into Qrow's nose, Qrow finally slipped out of bed. It took him a few moments to right himself, the illness making him feel faint and bleary. Sipping on his coffee, he shuffled over to the younger, wrapping his free hand around Clover's waist. Clover chuckled at the contact. "It'll be ready soon," he said, flipping the strips easily in the pan.

Sleep and his cold were still clogging his throat, so rather than speaking, he simply placed a kiss upon Clover's shoulder, holding the young man against him while he tucked his chin into the crook of Clover's neck.

And when Clover didn't pull away, content in Qrow's arms, Qrow closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off once again for just a moment. For just a moment, they weren't standing in a tiny kitchenette in Clover's private quarters in Atlas Academy. For just a moment, they were standing in Taiyang's home in Patch; Clover was cooking at the stovetop, Ruby and Yang were playing games in the living room, and Taiyang was setting up the table and feeding their corgi. For just a moment, warm light streamed in through the forest's leaves and into the open window, and the world was fresh and clear and bright.

And for just that moment, Qrow and his brother and his nieces and their dog and this idiot man he had become so goddamned _fond_ of were all together, and Qrow was happy.

_**-fin-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! 
> 
> Here are my other FG works in V7 canon:  
> [jigsaws and pieces we made to fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748414), [a crow and his trinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845935), [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873457), [Things We Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245074), [Cameo Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844532)
> 
> Here are my AU FG works:  
> [Bite Me, Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217998), [Way Off Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604045), [Home to Roost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785509), [Moonshine Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138832)
> 
> Here are some other RWBY series you can check out:
> 
>  _Other RWBY series:_  
>  If you want to see more of Qrow in canon, check out my [Qrow Branwen-Centric Fic series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448095)
> 
> Here are [both canon-compliant fics and complete AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690948) for RWBY. 
> 
> If you want to stay completely within RWBY's canon, here is [another series of fics for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229)
> 
> If you're looking for a long series in canon and like Team JNPR, here's a series that's a [rewrite of Vol. 1-6 through Pyrrha and Nora's eyes!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448071)
> 
> Cheers for reading, y'all! See you in my other fics, and let me know what you thought of this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
